Blaze Guard
by ZoAria Blaze
Summary: The girl Nova used to be was wiped away when she lost her father years ago to the Purple Dragons. Angry, spiteful and unable to trust anyone other than her roommate, how will Nova react when she meets the famous Night Watcher? Will a Blaze Guard be willing to work with someone else to save the city? Or will Nova be unable to conqueror her nightmares? OC/? Having 2nd thoughts
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I was staring at Blaze Guard and I honestly couldn't help posting the prologue up! A little teaser to what's to come! I will admit, this story is intended to be a little darker than I would usually write. Years back I used to write a lot of Mary Sue's who fell in love with cannon characters rather quickly. ._. I wanted to do something a little differently with Zorana. Warning - this story is going to have a lot of cussing, adult topics and down the road - light smut. **

Ana hummed along to the music enthusiastically as she worked on her project. Setting a wrench aside, Ana took in a breath and began to sing aloud. Music was her second passion next to motorcycles. Zorana 'Ana' Nova Sparks was a rough, tough and independent girl. She was a rather accomplished individual who had the opportunity to travel around to parts of the world during her summer vacations. Standing at five foot six, Ana was a well built yet slender sixteen year old. Her raven hair was pulled back into a messy bun atop her head. A thick, grey headband kept her long, layered bangs out of her eyes while she worked on the old, rusted chopper on her workbench. Her rusty brown eyes alight with excitement as the next played, "Oh this be my jam~ Don't blame on the sunshine! Don't blame it on the moonlight. Don't blame it on the good times. Blame it on the boogie..I just can't, I just can't, I just can't control my feet!" Ana raised her arms above her head and shuffled her feet back and forth in a little dance.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

Ana spun around towards the door, holding up her right hand in a 'gun' symbol, "Pew," she pretended to shoot the new comer who had walked into her garage, "I'm workin' on it Pops, don't sweat it."

Zorana's father had walked in, carrying a few bags of groceries. He was a large man, rather buff even for his age. His name was Gabriel Hunter Sparks - a tall man standing at six foot three with large muscles that made anyone a little nervous to be around him. Contradictory to his daughter who always had a confident grin on, Gabriel tended to look constantly annoyed unless he too would grin to show his amusement. Ana's father was a fit man who enjoyed motorcycles and boxing. He had ensured that his daughter knew the ropes on how to fight - this was how Zorana gained her strong and fit figure. The caucasian male also shared the same hair and eye color as his daughter, often being mistaken for her uncle or much older brother. For a fifty-three year old, Gabriel looked like he was plastered into his late thirties.

Gabriel snorted in amusement, "Maybe I should take your damn music away, you'd actually get something done for once." Ana merely shrugged at the threat, "I've already finished the order from yesterday Pops. This is just a side project I've been working on. What's his face...his bike was done an hour after you left. What took you so long? I'm starving!" Ana grinned to herself when her father grunted in irritation and stomped across the garage. Gabriel lifted up his foot when he approached the door to the apartment's main living quarters and used his heel to drag the handle down and pushed open with his foot and continued his away as he grumbled, "I'm never getting your stupid feminine crap again."

Ana's grin grew so wide until she eventually bursted out with laughter, "Did you actually, like, stop at the aisle of all the pads and shit and just stand there until no one was there?" When she only got a slamming of the door in response, Ana burst out laughing again and ran towards the door, disappearing into the apartment to find her father, "Oh come on Daddy, it couldn't have been that bad? Did you even get the right one?"

"Fuck if I know. You're going back yourself if it's not. There's no way in hell I'm doing that again." Gabriel grumbled as he focused his attention on putting the perishable foods into the fridge. Ana giggled as she rummaged into the bags and pulled out the newly purchased pads, "You got the right ones Dad, thanks. I'll be right back." Gabriel grimaced as Ana put the pack of pads atop her head and walked away to go about her business.

The doorbell to the garage rang, signifying that Gabriel had a customer. In addition to their garage that housed the motorcycles that belonged to them, it also held several motorcycles that belonged to customers. Gabriel had a business that dealt in fixing, upgrading, rebuilding and even creating custom motorcycles. He has been at the business for years and when his daughter began to show interest at a young age of twelve, began to teach her the ropes. He was rather proud that Zorana had taken a liking to his hobby and profession. Raising the girl as a single father was difficult, but it made it easier when Zorana began to turn out just as scrappy as he was. Gabriel honestly didn't know what he'd do if Zorana had turned out infernally girly like her mother was. Although he did regret that one night stand so many years ago, Gabriel would never trade his daughter for the world - Zorana was everything to him. Second to the three motorcycles he owned and cherished.

Ana walked out the bathroom, sighing in satisfaction, "That's much better." Ana began to walk back to the kitchen to grab something to snack on when she caught her reflection in the hallway mirror. Ana placed her hands on her hips as she checked herself out with a bit of humor. Ana flexed her arms and frowned a bit at her pale skin. With a shrug, she decided not to care as she struck a couple of random poses for giggles. Although she was a bit tomboyish, Zorana had her girly moments.

The sound of metal clashing onto the floor immediately had her hit the floor running towards the garage. She hoped it wasn't her project and that her father was okay even though Gabriel was more than capable of handling himself. When Ana got to the garage door and yanked it open, the sound of a gunshot caused her to shriek and close the door just as quick as she opened it. Ana could hear her father yelling her name in a state of shock, panic and anger. Ana ran back to the kitchen and quickly began opening drawers. There were times where her father agreed to fix motorcycles for gang members because no one else in town wanted to deal with them. Gabriel had the mentality of "everyone's a customer" but he knew the dangers of dealing with Purple Dragons.

Zorana grabbed the two largest kitchen knives she could get her hands on and waited in the corner of the kitchen. She could hear scuffling sounds, fists hitting flesh and groans of pain emanating from the garage. Ana shook where she stood, scared out of her wits, the knives poised and ready to strike. Please let her Daddy be okay. A few seconds after mentally rooting for her father, the door to the garage burst open. Cold shivers went down her spine when the laughter of men she did not recognize sounded from the hallway.

No…

No this can't be happening. Zorana began to make her way towards the living room where the front door to the outside world would be. She had to get outside, run around the corner and get back into the garage to check on her father. Why did those men come out and her father didn't?

Just as she to the door frame that led to the living room, three men with the unmistakable dragon tattoos inked on their right arms came through led by a hulking, light skinned blonde male with piercing, beady dark eyes. Zorana pointed one of the kitchen knives at the tall guy, seething with sudden rage. She recognized this man; his name was Hun and he was the leader of the Purple Dragons. He was a customer who's bike she had just fixed earlier in the day, "What's the matter? Bike ain't good enough for ya?! Where's my Dad Hun?!"

The two men at Hun's sides sneered and made to move for Zorana, which made her flinch slightly. Hun grinned at this and lifted a hand, signaling for the guys to stay where they were, "She's not much of a threat boys. I'll handle her," Hun grinned as he approached Zorana confidently and while he did his grin grew into a wide smirk the more she backed up, "Your old man is taking a permanent nap… drop the toys sweetheart and I promise I won't hurt ya...much." Hun lifted his arms and punched one fist into an open palm, his grin quickly becoming dark and menacing.

Zorana scowled at him, alarms going off in her head. Was her father okay? What did Hun mean by that? Was Hun really going to try and hit her? Why was he doing this? She fixed his bike - what could the problem be? Zorana took a step back, keeping the knives pointed at Hun while she did so, "Come on man, I fixed your ride! Just go back and pay my Dad what you owe and leave!"

Hun scoffed as he slowly walked forward toward Zorana. With every inch he stepped Ana would go back five. They were currently six feet away from each other and Zorana was close to striking out at him just to keep him away,

"I didn't like the price your old man gave me so I made my own. I'll take my bike and leave when I've collected what I want."

Again Zorana didn't understand until Hun's sinister sneer came back to life as he chuckled darkly, "I'll take my bike back...your dear old man and...you."

Zorana cocked her arm back and threw one of the kitchen knives at Hun which to her surprise, he caught easily, "Wh...what the fuck are you some kind of ninja?!" Hun twirled his newly acquired knife and snapped his fingers with his other hand. On que the two thugs backing Hun up left back into the garage. Moments later, they came back into the kitchen dragging a ragged and terribly beaten Gabriel. Zorana gasped so loudly it was almost a shriek, "Daddy?!"

Pure rage and fear paralyzed Zorana on the spot as Hun took the half conscious Gabriel from his men, "On your knees!" Hun didn't even give Gabriel a moment to move and instead forced the man into the desired position, making sure that the beaten father faced his frightened daughter.

Zorana felt tears sting her eyes, "What...what the fuck...why…" Zorana glared up at Hun, her voice cracking with uncontrolled emotion as she shrieked, "Why!? What the fuck do you want?!"

Hun grabbed a fistful of Gabriel's hair to force him to look up at Zorana as he sneered, "Because I can," he glanced down at Gabriel, "do you want to change your mind old man? Or do you have any last words?"

Gabriel kept his gaze on Zorana and ignored Hun as he spoke directly to her, "Ana...Ana listen to me Zorana...you've gotta run. Get out of here. This ain't got anythin to do with you sweetheart. You need to run." Zorana covered her ears and shut her eyes as she shook her head violently, "No! I'm not leaving you! I'm not leaving you behind Papa! I won't," Zorana threw away her last knife, tossing it on the floor and towards Hun as she began to cry hysterically and reached out to her father, wanting with all her might to save and take him away, "Just please, let him go. Take me instead, please don't hurt my Dad! He's all I have!"

"Ana, no, listen to me! You need to get the fuck out!"

Hun twirled the knife in his free hand as he pulled Gabriel's hair back roughly, causing the man to yelp in pain from having his hair pulled. Hun grasped the knife in hand and reached around to Gabriel's front and firmly placed the knife in his chest, making Gabriel gasp shortly before he began to struggle to breath. Zorana watched wide eyed in horror as the knife protruded out of her father's chest and let out a blood curdling scream as she launched herself towards Hun in a fit of rage.

Hopped up on adrenaline, Zorana made a mad dash for Hun. She saw nothing but him, her father, the knife, and red. Zorana scooped up the knife she had earlier tossed and came up to slash at Hun with it, "I'll fucking kill you!" Zorana screeched. Hun scoffed at the girl and raised his arm. When Zorana came close enough, he backhanded Ana across the face, sending her back and chuckled as she fell flat on her back. Hun smirked as he looked at his henchmen and pointed to Gabriel, "Take the trash out boys. I'm gonna clean up here before we gotta jet out."

"Yes boss."

Zorana managed to get up in time to see the thugs drag her now dying father away. She gasped as fresh, hot tears began to flow out of her eyes, "No! Daddy!" As Zorana got up to rush to him, Hun knelt down in front of Zorana and yanked the kitchen knife out of her grasp and pointed it towards her throat, "Don't worry, I'll be your 'Daddy'...sweetheart…" Zorana shrunk in her spot as Hun began to tower over her threateningly.

**DAMMNIT HUN! I hate him so much but he's going to play a big role in this story. I don't own TMNT and as much as I love music, I don't own any songs I will use in my stories! Hope you enjoyed. The first Chapter is being worked on and I'm taking my time with it too - so I won't release it until I deem it perfect. There will be a time skip though in the next chapter! Until next time! Memrage out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUGH! Finally I got a chapter up! I wanted to make sure that the story was going to go somewhere plus it was a little hard for me to write out Zorana's actions. Just the way she is breaks my heart but at the same time, I meant for her to be this way...at least for a bit.**

**Fair warning: She's pretty damn rude and she's got a mouth on her. Other than that enjoy xD remember this is a time skip from the prologue!**

**I don't own TMNT just my OC's!**

She woke with a start, violently jumping out of bed and grabbing the switchblade that rested on her night stand. With a feral roar, Nova flipped the blade out and brandished it in the darkness of her bedroom. Nova stood there for a moment, seething with rage and a fear that haunted her for eight years. Once she understood that there was nothing but the darkness before her, Nova snarled in frustration as she closed her switchblade and slammed it onto the nightstand next to her bed.

With an aggravated sigh Nova walked out of her room only to find the kitchen light on. She scowled slightly at the level of brightness but investigated none the less as she found her roommate and friend Calypso sitting at their small, square table for two in the half kitchen half dining area. Nova nodded at Calypso as the other young woman looked up from her book and regarded Nova's presence. The only one Nova didn't treat coldly these days was Calypso herself although there were times when she tended to treat the soft spoken, kind hearted and demure girl roughly.

It had been eight long years since Zorana, who now went by her middle name Nova, had lost her father to the Purple Dragons and their Hun. the very thought of the gang made Nova edgy at best as she opened and slammed cupboards, drawers and even the fridge door with a snarl each time.

"You had a nightmare again."

Nova was pouring herself a glass of apple juice when Calypso spoke up from behind her book. She said nothing as she placed the carton back into the fridge, of course slamming the door even harder.

"I take it you did," Calypso sighed softly and closed her nightly read, placing it gently on the table, "you didn't ruin your sheet again did you?"

With an rude snort, Nova plopped down onto her chair across from Nova and took a sip from her cup of juice before speaking up, her voice groggy with sleep, "You make it sound like I piss in my sheets" Nova took another sip and cleared her throat as she continued, "no I didn't stab the blankets this time. I jumped out of bed."

"Did you want to…" Calypso began but was cut short when Nova shot out of her seat, abandoning her cup of juice and vanished into her bedroom. Calypso sighed, staring into the empty hallway, "Oh Ana…" The silence that followed was so deafening that it chilled Calypso to the core.

It was in the dead of the morning when Calypso had woken up. Every day, without fail, she was up at the ungodly hour of four in the morning. Her room was directly next to Nova's. For the past eight years Nova had recurring nightmares that she refused to share. For years Calypso had been trying to help her friend recover and recuperate...but Calypso had to wonder at times: What happened eight years ago that made Zorana so spiteful?

Nova stared at the ceiling as she lay sprawled on her bed. Her hair had been cut short over the years until it was a spiked pixie cut which she constantly ran a hand through as she was lost in thought. It had been the same dream that plagued her - that horrible nightmare which continued to haunt her every waking moment. In her mind's eye she could hear Hun's laughter echoing from the dark corners of her room. The sound of a knife piercing flesh itched in Nova's ears and the sound of something heavy being dragged away resounded from her memory.

Eight years.

After Hun had left the police showed up due to calls from neighbors who phoned in a disturbance in the area. Someone must have heard Nova screaming at the top of her lungs but Nova was less than thankful. After she had been found battered and exploited Nova was taken to the hospital then wishing that Hun had ended her misery instead of allowing her to live. Calypso's parents, who were old friends of Nova's father, had taken custody of Nova as she had no other close family. The funeral that followed was small, silent and not a word was spoken. Any comfort Zorana was offered she had refused the turn of a cold shoulder. Her father was her best friend and her world as she was his in return. All they had was each other.

Nova blinked and slowly sat up until she was on her feet again. Without thinking much about it Nova went through the motions of getting dressed for the day. She had taken up her father's motorcycle business as it was all she knew. Machines. It was all she ever did. Nova even went above and beyond to expand her knowledge and even extended her business to fixing heaters, air conditioning units and vehicles. Kicking thoughts of the past out of her head, Nova cracked her fingers as she kicked the door open, startling Calypso who had been walking towards her bedroom.

"Watch it," Nova grumbled, making Calypso sigh in agitation at Nova's antics. Nova just smirked as she bee lined for the bathroom and continued to get ready for the day.

Calypso groaned as she shook her head and politely closed Nova's door before continuing to her own, "Your behavior is going to get you in trouble Ana."

"Don't call me that!" Came a harsh, cold tone from within the bathroom. Calypso sighed as she ran a petite hand through her thick brown mane, "Zorana is your proper name and I will call you as such. There is no need to be so rude. Karma has a funny way of communication."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Nova's voice was muffled and warped as Calypso could hear the sounds of Nova vigorously breathing her teeth. With the shake of her head Calypso walked into her bedroom as she muttered to herself, "I only wish your manners were as impeccable as your cleaning habits." Calypso ignored any comment that may have followed as she went into the sanctity of her bedroom. How she had managed to share this apartment with Nova for nearly six years without losing her temper, she will never know. Then again Calypso never did lose her temper and wondered if she ever had one. Rather than being the one to get into a yelling match or even raise a hand towards anyone, Calypso would sigh and walk away.

Calypso and Nova had been friends since childhood but hadn't spent much time together when high school started until the day of Nova's father's death. When Nova came to live with her and her folks, Calypso had been rather excited for her best friend to be living with her. She waited for nearly a year, giving any space Nova needed to heal...except that she never did. Nova never talked about what happened. Not once. Not to the doctors her parents encouraged Nova to see, to Calypso's parents nor to Calypso herself. Nova kept everything inside and only said one thing to Calypso.

A promise. A promise and a request that Calypso could never forget:

"_I'm going to get stronger someday. When I do, I'm gonna kick every Purple Dragon six feet under until I find HIM. Just do me a favor: Don't leave me alone… no matter what. I don't want to be alone again Cal…"_

She never broke her promises and Calypso had agreed without question to Zorana's request. Calypso didn't even try to talk Nova out of her crazy talk about hunting Purple Dragons. All she told her friend was to be careful and offered Nova an open ear and heart if she ever needed anything. Nova had said nothing.

Calypso sighed as found herself sitting in front of her antique vanity mirror, brushing her waist length hair slowly, "Oh Ana…" she muttered to herself softly with her voice full of worry and hurt, "I just wish you'd tell me what happened."

Behind the door of her room, Nova stood with her back to Calypso's door. Hearing the dejection in her friend's voice stabbed at her heart. Nova shook her head as she pushed herself off the door wordlessly and pulled out a cigarette from the front pocket of her large, brown leather jacket, resting it upon her lips as Nova whipped out her silver framed, black tinted aviator sunglasses and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Nova was dressed in her typical black jeggings and t-shirt. Today Nova felt like sporting a light blue shirt with a shark on the front. It's head was poking out of the water with orange floaties on it's fins with the word 'Jawsome!' plastered in bold, black lettering underneath the image. Nova wore her black work boots and reached into them to pull out her lighter and key as she exited the apartment.

Nova waited until she was out of the building before flicking the lighter and lighting up the cigarette and took a large drag before exhaling and stowing her lighter back in her boot. She started down the street and kept up a brisk, easygoing pace as she went down the street towards work. It was a mile walk, enough time to enjoy the cigarette and put it out before Nova even reached her destination. Stopping in front of a mechanic's shop Nova whipped out her keys and unlocked the door, grumbling to herself under her breath. With a harsh push, the door swung open and the small five person waiting lobby was flooded with the morning's light.

The lobby to her shop was nothing special as it only held five, folding metallic chairs. There was a booth attached to the wall to where Nova would sit most of the day if she had no projects. Behind that booth was a door to her shop where all the pretty toys were stashed - her tools, machines and her client's vehicles of both motorcycles and cars alike. Nova was currently working on a hot rod for a customer who somehow managed to snap the belt in the engine after a street race. Nova had yelled at the poor spoiled kid who confessed to taking his father's classic ride for a spin. The kid's father didn't do anything. He just let Nova do his job for him and the boy nearly pissed himself.

Nova sighed. The problem wasn't too hard, she just needed the part and finding it wasn't easy. Not a lot of places had a belt for a 1932 Ford Hot Rod. Usually the cars were sold as antiques and for car shows that Nova went to. Scooting into the booth, Nova switched the lights on and fired up the computer at her desk. She went to work right away for about a good hour: answering calls, putting in appointments for customers to bring in their bikes, calling Calypso to let her know she was at work and setting up a dinner outing, and ordering pizza online for brunch. Just as Nova set the order in, the computer froze and suddenly flashed into a blue screen that made her heart stop.

"No…" she growled. Nova tapped the screen, hoping that would fix the problem, "I haven't even ordered the part yet...no…" With a frustrated yell Nova grabbed the phone and hastily dialed Calypso's cell number, "Goddammit not now! What the serious fuck?!"

Calypso was walking around the classroom, watching as her third grade students focused on their work. There was a small, content smile on her face as she paced in between the desks as she was in her element. Calypso had went straight into college after high school and worked her pretty little head off until she became what she always dreamed of being: a teacher. Calypso loved to learn and she loved to share any knowledge she gained with others. Spotting a student who was hunched over his desk, Calypso made to correct his posture when her phone cut the peaceful silence. Calypso jumped, yelping a bit in surprise and profusely apologized to her students who were beginning to giggle at her Katy Perry 'Roar' ringtone. Of course that wasn't her actual ringtone: Zorana must have changed it again just to annoy Calypso.

With a slight huff, Calypso went to her desk and hastily answered the phone, "Ana this better be a serious emergency. You know full well that school is in session!"

"It is an emergency! My computer crashed and I don't know how to fix it!" Calypso flinched as she held the phone away from her ear. She covered the mouthpiece with a sigh and addressed her class, "I apologize class. Continue with your work. Once you're done you may open your Literature textbooks to page one hundred and fifty eight and read the following story. You may answer the questions at the end of the chapter and are free to work on anything else you wish afterwards. I'll be a moment." Calypso sighed softly as she pointed at a student, "Jasper be a dear, will you be Class Chief until I return?"

"Yes ma'am." Jasper grinned. He was a small boy with curly brown hair and freckles that dusted his tanned skin. His gap tooth could be shown as he smiled up widely at Calypso's approved nod before his teacher went out to the hall with her phone.

Calypso peaked outside of the hall, checking both ways to make sure that her boss, the school's principal, wouldn't be making any rounds. When she saw the coast was clear, Calypso put the phone to her ear and whispered into it harshly, "Zorana this is highly unethical! You know I will get into trouble if Biggs catches me on my cellphone again! Out of all the machines you can build and fix, you can't fix a computer?" Calypso had to bit back a smile as she could hear Nova snarl into the phone like a wild animal. Nova's anger was both amusing and frightening. She tended to sound like a rabid wolf over the phone but in person it was like someone had unleashed a monster.

"Fuck off Cal. I don't need your damn snarky comments right now,"

"I'm never snarky…"

"What the fuck ever dude!"

"You're so unlady like…"

"Bite me Cal! Look. I've got to order some parts for my client's hot rod but I lost everything when a blue screen came up. Can you help me or not?"

Calypso remained silent as she waited for Zorana to calm down. She knew just as much as Zorana that Calypso hated to be yelled at and treated rudely. Calypso was a lady and refused to do anything for anyone if she was treated unfair. A big sigh on the other end made Calypso smile, "Did you forget something Ana?"

Nova sighed into the phone, "...Please?"

"I can't," Calypso began, "but before you explode on me, remember that I am at work. I can not abandon my students in the middle of the school day. They need me and I would very much love to keep this job. Text me next time something happens and I will be better prepared to help you. Agreed?"

Another string of silence ensued before Nova sighed in defeat and grumbled, "Yea, yea...okay…"

Calypso smiled triumphantly and glanced down the hallways before speaking up again, "I need to go back inside Ana. I can't fix your computer for you right now but I know you need for it to be up and running. I have a solution for you though. I have a number to an IT gentlemen who will help you out. He's an independant worker so if you annoy him, Ana, he has every right to hang up on you. Do not be rude. I repeat: control your temper. I'll text you the number."

"Yea…" Calypso smiled at the defeated tone in her friend's voice. Nova may treat her unfairly at times but in the end the only one who could tell Nova what to do was Calypso.

"I will speak to you later."

"Later…"

Nova sighed as she hung up her office phone and took out her cellphone from her pocket. She didn't even know why she had it - the only one who had her number was Calypso. It took about two minutes for the number to come in which Nova pounced on. Nova picked up the store phone and quickly dialed the number frantically, "This better fuckin' work…"

Placing the phone between her head and shoulder as it began to ring, Nova leaned back in her chair as she scowled at the mocking blue screen before her, "This is so stupid…" It was usually Calypso who fixed her computer. In addition to being a teacher, Calypso had an extensive knowledge in computers in every aspect. During Calypso's college years she created designs and blueprints to machines and devices that she sold to major technology companies. Of course they all begged and pleaded for Calypso to join their company and gave her very generous offers. However she turned them all down, keeping true to her dream of wanting to be a school teacher. Nova hummed in thought as she remembered what Calypso had told her when Nova asked her friend why she had refused the offers:

"_Children are the future - someone needs to teach them about the world and show them the right path. If we can't show future generations right from wrong who will? I may not be able to change the world but if I can change the life of one person, imagine the chain reaction that it sets off. I'd rather dedicate my life to teaching others. I won't be able to do that behind a glass window on the top of a skyscraper."_

Nova smiled to herself a little. Calypso was such a kind hearted, dedicated person. A small frown instantly found it's way on her lips as another thought shot across Nova's mind: _Why is she still my friend?_

The ringing finally stopped, bringing Nova out of her thoughts and into the present to concentrate on her task at hand. A small, tired sigh could be heard on the other line followed by the smoothest yet bored voice Nova had ever heard,

"Good morning, this is Donnie your friendly IT Tech Support, how can I help you?"

**Okay the thing about the shark shirt - it's a real print for a shirt. I want it. Also I was originally going for a Raph/OC pairing but I thought - eeer... what about Don or Mikey? -shrugs- : D **

**Whomever she's going to be paired with however - it's going to be interesting that's for sure ._.'' **


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been so damn busy...it's just... -shakes head- too crazy. Lots of crazy stuff. I put myself through too much hell XD Let's just leave it at that. I did a few stupid things that I am regretting and my body is sore as a mofo. That's the short version. Lmao! Well this chapter is kinda heavy but it has a couple of light moments. Then again Nova is gal with a 1,000 problems. Okay just one really... Sorry the story is going a little slow but I'm not going to jump straight into it "She's this bad ass fighter who can do everything and can go toe to toe with Raph" no. She's got her problems and she's trying to face her demons. It's an eight year project that Calypso has been working on to help her friend and yes, the Blaze Guard will be coming up soon. Like I said, sorry it's going at a slow pace, but I don't want to rush this story.**

**You will notice that I am basing this off the 2007 Movie but I'm making the turtles slightly older cause that's how I imagined them to be. In their twenties.**

**Easter egg for you guys! Turtle camo~ **

**Enjoy!**

The conversation lasted no more than an hour and soon Nova's computer was back up and running. Luckily she had all of her work saved thanks to Calypso's idea of saving everything on an external hard drive. Nova thanked 'Donnie' and hung up the phone with a tired sigh. The rest of the day had been uneventful while Nova continued to work on files, paperwork, and even got a little bit of elbow work done in her shop. The silence was comforting and during her work hours Nova didn't mind being alone.

At the end of the day Nova closed up shop and when she looked up at her store she smirked at the name of her business: MotorBlaze - Bikes N' Rods. Nova thought it was pretty cool and with a satisfied nod, she went home to wash the day away and get ready for an outing with Calypso. Every Wednesday night the two would pick a place and eat out for dinner - every time was something new and they always went to the donut shop afterwards for dessert. It was the only night Nova actually behaved and had a decent time. There were no worries, no nightmares and most importantly no memories.

Nova reached into her brown leather jacket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. With a flick of her thumb, Nova lit up her 'treat' and continued to walk down the street. It was getting darker earlier, not that Nova cared, making it a little chillier than usual. Nova hugged her jacket close around her and zipped it up all the way.

"Hey there, sweetheart."

The name made Nova's blood run ice cold as she froze mid step and slowly turned back to the source of that voice. Behind her some distance was a man with a dreadful Purple Dragon tattoo on his arm. In front of him was a woman no more than Nova's age cowering away from the gangster. The woman began to back away until a second Purple Dragon seemed to materialize behind her, causing for frightened lady to yelp in shock, "P..please...leave me alone!"

"Aw, come on...we won't hurt ya...much…" Sneered the first Purple Dragon thug, earning a dark chuckle out of his companion.

Nova's blood spiked into a boiling rage as they forcefully took the woman by the arms and dragged her into the nearby alleyway. Nova wasn't stupid - she knew what they were planning, "Scum of the Earth…" Nova spat as she took a drag out of her cigarette and went straight for the same alleyway. She quickened her pace as she could hear the sounds of struggling and the scuffing of shoes against the pavement. Nova placed her cigarette in her mouth, letting it hang between her lips loosely as she whipped out her sunglasses and put them on. Nova took her cigarette out of her mouth and quickly zipped up the jacket until it covered the lower half of her face,

"Hey!" Nova's shout made the thugs freeze before whipping around to see who had followed them. The girl, who was in between the two men continued to struggle against their hold frantically. Nova snarled as she flicked her cigarette to the side with enough force to kill the lit end in a pile of debris, "You've got one chance to let her go before I knock your teeth down ya damn throat."

The men looked at each other than to Nova before laughing. This made Nova very angry as she crouched low, balling her fists up so tightly that her knuckles turned white with fury, "Fuck's so funny dip shits?"

"You! What the hell are you gonna do to us?" The first thug laughed, nearly at tears, "Ya gonna throw a cigarette in my face? Ya think you're tough shit, ya little dyke?"

Nova said nothing as she slowly approached the men, making them laugh even harder. All she saw now was red - just her and the two guys before her. Nova had instantly forgotten about the girl in the middle as she suddenly broke out into a run and tackled the Purple Dragon who insulted her, "Come 'ere ya fucker!" Nova spear tackled the guy straight onto his back and sat atop his chest, pinning him to the ground, and began to viciously punch the Purple Dragon repeatedly. Nova had never let up on her boxing lessons after Gabriel died. Since her father was no longer able to teach her, Nova had spent two years in the UFC gym learning how to fight. She was ultimately kicked out and banned from ever returning due to her bad temper.

A pair of strong hands were wrapped around Nova's midsection, both surprising and alarming her as the second Purple Dragon yanked Nova off of his friend. Nova roared as she twisted and wriggled violently in his grasp. When she had two feet on the ground, Nova brought her left arm up and jammed her elbow into the guy behind her, landing a nasty kidney shot that had him doubled over in pain. Nova spun around and punched the thug's head straight down, causing him to fall over and face plant into the cold hard ground. Nova spat on the Purple Dragon's back and turned back towards her first victim who was starting to crawl away, "There hell do you think you're going?" Nova growled as she stalked over to him slowly.

"Hey! I'm sorry okay! Just leave me alone!"

Nova stalked a moment, sputtering in shock, "Leave you alone? Leave you alone?! I'm sorry...but I think I heard that lady," Nova glanced around, noting that the girl had been long gone by now and looked back to the thug cowering away from her, "tell you that she wanted to be left alone… instead you and your...pal here… dragged her off. Against her will. She's lucky I saw the whole thing and stopped you creeps...I know what your kind does to women," Nova dropped to one knee and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, bringing him close to her aviators and snarled viciously in his face, "you disgust me…"

She roughly shoved the now frightened man as she quickly got back up and began to walk away, "If I ever see your ugly ass mug again, I swear I'll kill you myself."

A scuffling sound made Nova spin around on instinct. The frightening Purple Dragon's friend had gotten back up and was rushing her while brandishing his butterfly knife. Nova reached for the first thing she could find - a trash can lid - and held it up like a shield parrying the man's knife. Nova held onto the edge of the lid and swung with all her strength. A sickening crack resounded that made Nova inwardly flinch. When she brought the trash can lid back into position to protect herself, she found that the hit had broken the Purple Dragon's nose as he was holding it while crying out in pain. Nova made to toss the lid aside and leave but something came over her.

Slowly Nova brought the lid over head and made a mad dash to smash it against the now injured man. For some reason, in the dark parts of her brain, this man needed more than a broken nose to get the picture. She was going to take him down. He'd never hurt another woman ever again. Neither of them would.

Just as Nova had the lid inches away from the man's cowering skull a large, dark figure jumped right in her peripheral vision, making Nova swear loudly as she ducked away from what looked like a fist coming at her. She had barely enough time to dodge but missed the follow up of a punch to the gut that had her gagging for precious air. The Purple Dragons took that as their cue to leave as they became even more alarmed and scrambled away, "Oh shit! It's the Nightwatcher! RUN! Fuckin' RUN!"

"Every Dragon for em' self!"

"Fuck you Clyde! Get back here, don't leave me behind!"

"You're on your own Jose!"

Nova coughed violently, trying to get her bearings as she staggered back and leaned against the concrete wall, struggling to look into the now dark alleyway that hid the form standing in front of her. She snarled viciously at the tall yet bulky figure, barely making out a form as she spat in his general direction, "The fuck you think you are, huh?! I had fuckin' had em ya bastard!"

"Ya already had em beggin fer mercy and ya kept attackin' 'em. I ain't no Purple Dragon fan but what yer was doin' was wrong."

This guy had such a thick Brooklyn accent that was so deep that Nova couldn't help but admire it. The Nightwatcher was a native to New York by the sound of it. She snorted as she coughed once again, now able to breath as she stretched to her full height and rubbing her stomach: that was going to seriously hurt in the morning, "What are ya, some kind of Batman wanna be," Nova had an Brooklyn accent of her own that it's own on and off switch - it was on at the moment, "what kinda freak runs around like that in the real world and don't get fuckin' caught? What's it to ya if a couple Dragons get their asses kicked? They was gonna rape a girl earlier. I was doing her and this world a favor. One less Dragon in the world makes it a better one in the end."

Nightwatcher, to Nova, seemed to morph out of the shadows. He was was much taller than her and had so much more mass that it slightly intimidated Nova. She wasn't going to show it however and instead of taking a smart step back, she titled her up head in the old fashioned 'what 'cha gon' do about it' nod while taking out a cigarette and lighting it up as she flipped her collar down to her jacket.

"Ya really hate them Purple Dragons do ya?" Nightwatcher asked, a little bemused. Nova scoffed as she took a drag from her cigarette and exhaled the smoke in a huff, "Like you wouldn't believe," she spoke in her American accent, her Brooklyn flare now switched off as the heat of the fight had worn down, "with every fiber of my being. I despise 'em to my very core."

Nightwatcher usually wasn't the one to strike a conversation - in fact - he shouldn't have stayed at all. Wasn't he usually the type to save people and then fade away as quickly like some kind of ninja? Nova sighed as she got no response from him and turned to walk away, now with a limp as her ribs were screaming in pain. Perhaps the punch had bruised something.

"Anger is a monster that consumes you from within. It'll eat ya alive till there ain't nothing left of ya, but an animal."

Nova scowled as she spun around, "The fuck would you know anything," as she completed the 180 to face the Nightwatcher he was gone, "about…" Silence. It was all Nova could hear and feel. The sound of Nova's cell phone playing 'Renegade' by Styx made her nearly jump a mile as she whipped it out and answered the call without even glancing at the screen. She knew who it was.

"Cal."

"Zorana Nova Sparks where in God's name are you?! It's been nearly two hours since you left work and you haven't even showed up! Are you okay? Do I need to call a search party? You didn't get into another fight did you?!"

Nova winced as she held the phone away from her. Calypso could be such a mother hen at times. She made to yell back into the phone but decided against it. Her friend didn't deserve that kind of treatment and she knew it. With a small sigh, Nova put the phone to her ear as she began to answer slowly, "Sorta. I was walking home and a couple Purple Dragons dragged a girl into the alley. I was the only one who saw it happened so I went after 'em."

"Went after...Ana are you out of…. You are out of your mind! Why in the world would you do that?!"

Nova growled as she began to walk towards the street, looking for any signs of Nightwatcher. He was gone.

"What was I supposed to do? Call the cops? They were gonna do more than snag her purse Cal." Nova was met with silence on the other end. A small, yet tired sigh, met her ears. Calypso groaned softly, "As noble as that is Nova, you should be more careful. You're not the Nightwatcher."

Nova shrugged as she grumbled, "Whatever. I know," she looked both ways as she exited the alleyway and continued to walk down the streets, careful to avoid people the rest of the way, "Speakin' of which I met the jackass. He punched me in the stomach."

"Excuse me?! He did what?!"

"Fuckin' hurts…"

"Just come home. I'll order your favorite pizza and some wings okay?"

"That'd be great. See you in ten."

"Please be safe."

"Yea sure…"

Nova hung up the phone without another word. She groaned as she rubbed her abdomen yet again with a small cough. With a small sigh, Nova carried on as she continued down the street and came across a party van with what she considered to be a cheesy cartoon turtle face on the side of it. She stopped a moment to read it and grinned to herself, "Cowabunga Carl...the fuck kinda name is that?" Nova sighed and made to keep moving but couldn't find herself to move away from the hunk of junk. She frowned and didn't have to wait no more than two minutes when a tall, lanky guy in a turtle costume came out of a building, waving goodbye to the kids in the window,

"Cowabunga little dudes! Have an awesome birthday party!" The costume looked really good save for the freakishly large head. Nova rose a brow at that and when 'Carl' turned around and saw Nova staring at him strangely he jumped a bit, "Whoa! Sorry babe. Almost made me jump out of my shell!" He laughed good naturedly as he walked around Nova and went straight into his van.

Nova wasn't sure what was more odd: the shell pun or the fact that this guy was seriously about to drive his van with his costume piece still on his head. She watched as the guy turned his car on, only for the engine to stall and putter. Nova debated on walking on but the mechanic in her couldn't resist. She sighed and went up to the guy's van, pulling her sunglasses off now that it was too dark to wear them and knocked on the guy's window. Carl turned to see Nova standing there, folding her glasses and sticking them into her pocket as she nodded at him, "Need any help there 'dude'."

Carl sighed as he shook his abnormally large head, "Nah...I'll just call my bro."

Nova again debated on walking away but only got to two steps when she shrugged. What the shit? Why not. Nova shrugged off her jacket, revealing her shark tanktop, and draped her jacket over the now open window, "Pop the hood 'turtle boy' I'll save ya the trouble. I've got a shop of my own. This bucket ain't nothin'." Nova went towards the hood and tapped the hood with her palm to indicate that she wasn't leaving without helping.

What was with her today seriously? Even Nova didn't understand. First her computer crashes, then she nearly beats two guys into a coma with a trashcan lid, gets punched by an infamous vigilante and then tops it off with missing dinner and now helping a guy in a turtle costume with his clunker of a van.

With a shrug Carl popped the hood on his end, allowing Nova access to the engine. Without much trouble, Nova found the hidden latch and lifted the hood wide open, her shirt ridding up and showing off her stomach.

"Dude are you okay?!"

Nova looked down and noticed that she had road rash on her side. Probably from when she tackled one of those scum bags to the ground. Well that plus the punch to her gut was going to put her in a foul mood the next day, "Yea," she shrugged as she went to work looking over the engine, "I fell earlier but I'm cool." No need to tell a stranger what she did. Nova quickly found the problem as she reached in and began to tighten up a couple of caps she noticed were lose and even wiggled the battery a little. The clamps were a little loose and it may even be the main source of his problem. Nova shrugged as she closed the hood to the van and went back to the passenger's side of the van and picked her jacket off the window and nodded at Carl,

"Try it now Carl. Ya had a loose cap and ya need to get yer battery checked. Ya wires are getting loose. Noticed ya tires are a little worn too. Take it easy on the road. Like I said, I got a shop of my own. I'm the owner of MotorBlaze. Drop by if ya get the chance, a'ight?"

Carl nodded, the large head now looking almost like a giant bobble head, "Sure thing babe. Thanks for the help," He turned the ignition and although the car did sputter, it ended up roaring to life, "Nice! Well I guess I know who to look for if Don's too busy!" Carl laughed to himself, a noise that Nova found...well...enjoyable. It made her to smile a little as she shrugged her jacket back on, wincing at the motion as it aggravating her previous injury, "No prob Carl."

"Ah that's just my stage name. Hah. Name's Mikey. Here's my card!" Carl reached into the dashboard and pulled out a business card. Nova shrugged and reached into her pocket, bypassing the cigarettes to pull out the only business card she had on her. She only carried one at a time and made the trade with Carl...Mikey.

"Thanks...Mikey."

"No prob. I didn't catch your name?"

"Ana." Nova didn't know what on Earth made her give the turtle guy her real name rather than her middle one. Usually it was Calypso who had to reveal what Nova's real name was, "Zorana."

"Nice name," Mikey gave her a thumbs up, "thanks for the help Ana! Catch ya later!"

With that, Mikey was gone. Nova sighed as she watched the old van peel out of sight. It would have been nice if Mikey took his stupid helmet off. For some reason it just felt plain rude to leave it on. Not to mention - wasn't it dangerous for someone to drive with that damn thing on their head?

Nova shrugged and kept walking. She was home and thankfully to her it was sooner rather than later. By the time she came up the stairs - she hardly ever took the elevator - Nova was already ushered in and mother henned by Calypso. A nasty bruise was forming all along her bottom rib cage - was the Night Watcher's fists really that big or had he just hit her that hard? Nova was restrained to her bed with a pack of ice sitting on each side of her to reduce any swelling. Calypso even had to fuss until Nova broke down in a fit of colorful words before she took any painkillers to help her out further. All the while Nova hissed, cussed and growled at Calypso's mother henning, Calypso remained patient yet stern that she didn't want Nova pulling any stunts in the future.

"Ana you know that I don't appreciate it when you swear at me."

"God dammit Cal, you know I hate it when you baby me. I'm doing fi - OW! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

Calypso had poked her side to prove a point with the very tip of her finger. She simply smiled and replied sweetly, "What were you saying Ana, dear?"

Nova scowled at her friend and remained silent. Calypso's smiled faltered and with a small sigh, she made sure the covers where over Nova's form, tucking her friend in as though she were a child, "You know I wish you'd tell me what made you this way. You used to be much kinder back in the day... I just want to help you Ana."

Nova frowned as she looked away from Calypso, guilt building up in her throat to the point it made her physically nauseous. She didn't want to talk about it. It almost jumped out of her mouth but Nova bit her tongue softly and shook her head, deciding to change the subject instead, "Why do you stay with me Cal...others would have left me long time ago."

Calypso sighed. It was true - others would have left. She hadn't. Nova could be so mean that it broke Calypso's heart every time her kindness was rejected and sometimes even trampled on when Nova got into one of her fits. Calypso shrugged as she looked up at her friend, "Because I care Ana… we grew up together and neither of us had any siblings. I see you as my sister who needs my help. I promised you a long time ago that I wouldn't leave you alone. You asked me to and I won't break my promise. I haven't left yet because I still believe that the old Ana is still in there somewhere. You're angry. You're hurt and you've been keeping something from me for years. I'm not going to force you to say it, but just know that I'm here. I want to know how I can help you Ana…"

At the sound of Calypso's voice breaking, Nova turned her head in surprise to see Calypso cry as she continued, "I just want to see you happy again."

So many times they had this conversation. So many times Nova had only half paid attention. Why was today so different? Instead of pretending to sleep like Nova usually did, Nova reached out and pulled her friend into a hug, being mindful of her bruises.

Nova had remained silent, looking away from Calypso. She acknowledged that she had indeed heard her friend but made it very clear that Nova wasn't anywhere near ready to say anything. Calypso left without another word, sniffling and wiping the corners of her eyes as she exited the room. Nova felt depressed. She had made her friend, her sister, the only 'family' she had left, cry. Was all this anger really worth it? It took Nova hours to fall asleep into another yet horrible nightmare - yet this one wasn't a repeat of the past.

_Nova was sitting at the small table, a small glass of whiskey in her hand with the bottle standing tall next to it, close to half empty. She had a glazed look in her eye and it was obvious that she was absolutely shit faced drunk. In the distant hallway, she could hear the sounds of things being moved, bags being zipped, and the occasional drawer slamming shut. Nova made no effort to move at all. _

_Calypso was leaving._

_They had a huge argument about Nova's injuries to which Nova promptly pushed Calypso over the couch, causing the petite girl to fall over and bang her arm on the glass table rather harshly. Nova was too angry to even apologize until Calypso began to cry out in pain. Pale with horror at her own actions, Nova stood frozen as Calypso struggled to stand up and cradle her injured arm close to her body. The table hadn't shattered thank goodness for Calypso's safety, but it had cracked. It was a thick glass and it was sure to have made Calypso's arm turn numb as it was her funny bone that was struck. That injury could have been so much worse._

_Nova couldn't even remember what they were fighting about and made to help her friend when Calypso shrank away from Nova as though she were acid, "Stay away from me! I'm done! I've had enough and I can't take it anymore! I just wanted to help! I…" Calypso said nothing more as she ran into her room and called her parents. _

_They had come in no more than thirty minutes later and were quickly packing Calypso's things for her. Nova had retreated to the kitchen and began to drink the whiskey bottle away, cup by cup, as she watched the commotion. What had she done? How could she? How could she put her hands on Calypso like that? All she ever wanted to do was help._

_Now there Nova sat, alone at the small table, as she slowly drank her problems away. Nova never really had a taste for alcohol but a cigarette wasn't going to cure this ever growing hole in her chest. She was alone. Her father was dead because of her. She got hurt because she wasn't strong enough. Nova scoffed at herself - she still wasn't. In fact in the past eight years Nova hadn't gotten anywhere. _

"_I'm just as useless as I was eight years ago."_

"_Tell me about it sweetheart."_

_Nova looked up to see Hun looming over her. A paralyzing fear came over her as Hun slowly began to grow into a hulking, monstrous size until he towered over her well above twenty feet tall, "I'll show ya how to respect the Purple Dragons," his voice was so loud and it thundered, making Nova's ears ring. Suddenly Hun's face naturally evil grin turned more sadistic and dark as his beady eyes began to glow an eerie black, his pupils gone, as his now colossal hand reached out for the fear stricken Nova, "Come here, sweetheart."_

_The nickname seemed to echo in Nova's ear as she stumbled out of her chair drunkenly. Her apartment the noises that Calypso and her folks were making vanished as Nova shot out into a dark void. She looked ahead, her vision a horribly blurry mess as she saw Calypso in the distance walking away from her. _

_Nova reached out, screaming Calypso's name when all that came out was a mere, hoarse, whisper, "Cal….Cal...don't leave! I...I'm sorry!"_

_The louder Nova tried to whisper, the more it seemed like an invisible force was choking her voice box to remain silent, "Cal," only a whisper, "Cal," never a scream like Nova intended for her friend to hear. Tears began to form and quickly fell. With each tear that trekked down Nova's face the more Nova's alcohol induced stupor began to sober. However it felt as though she were running in slow motion, _

"_Cal don't leave me you promised! You promised me dammit! Don't go! Please don't go! Cal! Cal! CAL,"_

"YPSO! CAL! CAL! CAL!"

"Ana I'm here! It's okay I'm right here! Wake up!"

Calypso had been about ready to turn her night light off when she heard Nova struggling and whimpering loudly in her sleep. With a small sigh, Calypso sat on her bed, staring at the clock and waiting until Nova would jump out of bed and wake herself up. Calypso blinked. Nova would hurt her new found injuries more if she did and decided to take away Nova's knife at the bed stand so it would be safer for her to wake Nova up. Just as Calypso left her room, she shot into the hallway at the sound of Nova crying for her frantically. That hadn't happened in a while but it still startled her. Calypso knew that Nova depended on her being around and although Nova would probably never admit it - Nova needed Calypso to stay with her and the mechanic's biggest fear was losing Calypso's friendship. Calypso touched Nova's shoulders and began to pet her head soothingly while clasping her other hand on Nova's shoulder, "Ana I'm here! It's okay I'm right here! Wake up! Wake up Ana!"

To her relief, Nova's eyes snapped open, although to her surprise Nova began to cry hysterically. Calypso didn't know what to do. She hadn't seen Nova cry since she lost her father years ago. It didn't take long for Nova to pass out. It honestly scared Calypso and she didn't know what to think. With a small sigh, Calypso went into her room to grab a bunch of pillows and blankets and made herself a little spot for herself to sleep on the floor. She would have to keep a close eye on Nova for the night.

"I really do wish you'd talk to me Ana…"

**Poor Calypso...poor Ana... I would like to point this out now that Calypso and her family have no clue that the Purple Dragons had killed Gabriel. They just knew that he was killed. Just clearing up any confusion in the crowd .U. I am so nice. **

**Any hoot... I would like to justify Raph's choice for hitting a girl. I would like to think that Raph doesn't go based on gender. Anyone with the ability to fight, no matter what, deserves the same treatment regardless level of skill. Plus it's dark out... Also I thought of a voice actress for her. I went with Bea Arthur from Golden Girls because Nova's been smoking for a few years and it's slowly taking it's affect by making her voice slightly deeper so I chose an older actress. Look her up, Bea Arthur is freaking awesome. XD**

**Until next time dudes~**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOO! Finally. I got a total inspiration and decided to take a different route on this story. Let me just say... it's about to cray cray... like Holy crud cray cray.**

**As always, this story is rated M for a lot of harsh language because Nova's got issues...Will it get better...who knows. Also! There are going to be some hints as to who I MAY... (this is a maybe) pair her up with. I know I haven't featured much turtles yet, but don't worry! They are coming soon!**

A month had passed since the Nightwatcher incident. Over the course of that month, Calypso had noticed that Nova cut down on her intake of cigarette breaks, cuss less and even smiled a little more. She wasn't sure what was changing in her friend, but Calypso decided to keep her mouth shut for a bit longer. Calypso couldn't be sure if this was the start of something new or a phase. One could only guess and of course only time itself could tell.

Calypso's day went by rather smoothly. She had actually gotten a full night's sleep for once - an indication that Nova hadn't had one of those frightening nightmares. School went by rather quickly and Calypso's students always performed well, making her one of the best teachers on campus. A lot of teachers either went to her for advice or despised her for being better. Of course Calypso would never rub it in their faces - she wasn't that type of person and it wasn't very lady like to boast.

As Calypso packed up for the day and setting her things aside for next week's lessons her cell phone rang. Without thinking, Calypso quickly pulled it out of her bag with practiced ease and answered the call without looking at the screen, "Just in time Ana. I just sent my students home. Did you want to meet up at the 11th Street Cafe?"

"Sure thing. Want me to pick you up? I'm in the mood for a ride. That cool with you Cal?"

Calypso was terrified of motorcycles. However she trusted Nova to drive safely while she was a passenger and sighed a little, "It's acceptable so long as you don't try to kill us both."

"Hey, hey, hey… I'm a great rider," Nova chuckled through the phone and the sound of helmets clicking together and keys jingling caught Calypso's attention, "I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you. I will be in the parking lot."

"S'not safe there. Just wait out front." Nova huffed. Calypso smiled at the gesture. Although Nova had said it in a rather demanding tone, not leaving room for much argument, Calypso smiled at how much Nova cared for her.

"You're such a good sister from another mister. I'll be fine Ana. Meet me at the parking lot. It'll be much easier to get back onto the street and we don't have to take that long detour. I'll stick close to the building okay?"

With a reluctant sigh Nova grunted and gave in to Calypso's wishes, "Fine. See you soon." Calypso merely giggled as she ended the call with Nova and stuffed her bag into her lockable drawer, making sure to take only her wallet, phone and keys. Quickly heading out, Calypso made sure to lock the door to her classroom and walked down the hall at a brisk pace. Waving goodbye to some lingering students and colleagues, Calypso bore a bright smile as she bounded down the hall with some pep in her step. Today just felt like such a nice day. Perhaps she would suggest a walk in the park afterwards since Nova was providing transportation. That or the computer store to pick up some parts for her side project. Calypso sighed as she pulled out her phone and began going through her notes through an app she had installed to keep track of her projects.

Calypso was currently inventing an AI that she named 'Hades'. Although she initially rebuked the idea, 'Hades' soon became rather famous with Calypso. Hades was a going to be an AI that one could communicate with - the AI, using satellites at it's disposal through an internal wireless access point, would have vast library of knowledge that could record, report and store data. For sentimental reasons, Calypso had uploaded the AI's voice to mimic that of Tron from the original movie. It was that very movie that fascinated Calypso into technology in the first place since she was a child.

Hades was going to be sold to a major medical company that held many promises of using the AI program to help in their research of medicines. Many lives could be saved the more cures to diseases could be found. Another top buyer was, of course, the military but Calypso didn't feel safe giving her project to the government. She didn't care if that she was being labeled as 'Un-American' by some political officers for not handing over an AI that could 'benefit mankind for the better'. Calypso had openly stated and furiously rejected handing over her AI project some Mickey Mouse government agency. In flawless and perfect cursive Calypso had wrote: 'Hades' is a sophisticated AI that I would rather entrust to the doctors of our country to not only help our precious US of A, but our brothers and sisters around the world. Imagine how much Hades will accomplish if it touches not only the lives of our people, but the lives of other countries. Hades is a project of peace, not of war.

She hadn't received a response yet and it made Calypso a little nervous. Calypso straightened her purple cardigan and pulled on the collar of her pink and white button up blouse. She dusted off some lint from her khaki trousers and clicked her black, shiny heels together. It was a habit of hers to nit pick at herself whenever Calypso got fidgety.

Calypso sighed, "Perhaps I put them in their place? Oh who am I kidding? They're probably going to send some super squad to scoop me up and shake me till I pop Hades out of my hands….great now I'm paranoid. Oh come on Ana… get here already…" Calypso sighed as she found herself in the middle of the now empty parking lot. Some teachers couldn't get out of here fast enough sometimes.

The parking lot wasn't too large. There were no corners to hide in and there was plenty of room to roam around before you hit the sidewalk.

A black vehicle came rolling into the parking lot, sending alarms in Calypso's mind. The windows were tinted black so she could not see who was in there. Calypso took a moment to shake her head as she turned around and began to head back for the school doors, "You're just imagining things Caly... just go inside and wait for Nova to show up."

"Miss Calypso Summers?"

Calypso froze as she slowly turned, hiding her phone behind her back as she put Nova on speed dial. Even though Nova wouldn't be able to answer being as she would be on her bike, Nova would feel the vibrations of her phone most likely and know that it was Calypso calling. Whether Nova answered or not, Calypso wouldn't know.

As the now frightened Calypso looked behind her, there stood the black car with one of the windows rolled down, and found a man in a black suit with shades hanging from the bridge of his nose as he peered up at her from behind his specs.

Calypso said nothing at first while she felt her heart rate speed up as she put a hand to her chest to calm her nerves, "It depends on who you are sir that I feel obligated to confirm your suspicions."

The suit chuckled as he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose with the tip of his index finger, "Let's not play any games ma'am. I'm here to make you deal you cannot refuse."

Calypso kept her phone behind her and wondered how much of this conversation would be recorded onto Nova's phone, "Hades is for the medical industry - that is final." Calypso's voice was more firm and sturdy than her own nerves were. On the inside, Calypso was on full blown panic mode although she refused to let it show. She had learned a thing or two from Nova - how to pull a poker face when it mattered the most. And how to throw a punch. Calypso wasn't much of a fighter but Nova made sure that Calypso would deliver a mean right hook if she needed to.

"I am not here for the AI program...well...that's not entirely true. You're given one chance to get in on your own free will before I am forced to drag you in here myself." The man smirked, leaving no room to make Calypso think that he was bluffing. Calypso took one step back and it was all the man needed to reach into his jacket and pull out something resembling a futuristic gun.

"Black suit and shades, black hair and brown eyes! Caucasian works for the..!"

It was all Calypso could blurt out in a rush before she felt a small thing in her arm. Quicker than Calypso could register, the world turned black as gravity took it's toll on her body. The stranger waited until Calypso fell onto the ground before getting out of his car. He snapped his fingers and upon command, a man resembling a security guard scrambled out of the driver's side. The lackey scooped up the young woman and placed her on the other side of the man in charge, "Should we cuff her Mister Bishop?"

Bishop chuckled softly, "She won't put up much of a fight even when she wakes. There's no need for unnecessary measures. Miss Summers is harmless. Destroy her phone." The driver did as he was told and by the time he got back into the vehicle, a motorcycle came roaring into the parking lot.

Nova came in at a strolling speed until she came to a slow halt not too far away from the vehicle. Her helmet kept her face from view as a large design kept other people from looking into her helmet. The helmet was black with a large, frightening skull pattern engulfed in purple flames with silver outline. The skull itself had fangs and it's eye sockets had dull gray blurs for eyes. Nova's motorcycle was a classic styled chopper that had a black finish with the same purple flame pattern running along its sides. She was wearing black jeans and a plain magenta shirt with her favorite brown leather jacket and a pair of black biker boots.

She glanced at the car across the way from her, doing a double take as she had never seen that vehicle before near the school. It didn't even have plates which was even more strange. Nova parked her chopper and flipped her visor up. She mounted off her bike and went over to the nearest trashcan while she pulled out her phone. As she took out the gum she had been chewing on the way over, Nova noticed that she had a voice mail. Taking her gum out of her mouth and tossing it into the trashcan, she paused when she noticed something. Leaning further over the receptacle, Nova noticed that there was a broken phone inside. Pressing the fast dial for her voice mail, Nova looked away slowly to make sure she put the phone on speaker since she didn't want to bother taking her helmet off. A very muted conversation came out of her phone, making her sigh in annoyance as she ended up taking off her helmet and set the phone's speaker off and pressed the phone to her ear, only to flinch and hold it away as she could hear Calypso's voice scream,

"...black hair and brown eyes! Caucasian works for the…!" The sound of a puff of air sounded and Calypso's voice cut. The phone was obviously dropped and a man's voice came out clear for Nova to hear, "Should we cuff her Mister Bishop?" Nova began to grit her teeth as she listened to the recording, her other hand clutching her helmet in a vice grip as her rage meter began to skyrocket at Bishop's response, "She won't put up much of a fight even when she wakes. There's no need for unnecessary measures. Miss Summers is harmless. Destroy her phone."

Nova made sure to save the voice mail before quickly shoving her helmet back on as she raced to her bike. That black car. That had to be where Calypso was. This wasn't happening! Why would this happen? The chopper roared to life and as quick as Nova could get the beast moving, she was speeding out of the parking lot in hopes of catching up to the black car she had seen earlier. But of course as she sped around the block, there was nothing. Nova cursed loudly underneath her helmet, her voice muted further by the rumble of her bike. She wasn't sure where she was going, but Nova only had one goal in mind: Find Calypso and kick 'Bishop's' ass.

**OH SHIT! OOOOOOH SHYT! **

**SHYAAAT! You know this get serious when Bishop is involved xD**

**I don't own Turtles .w. But God would Leo and/or Raph be mine... I mean. The guys are awesome ._. I love them all equally and we'd all get along like bff's...yea...**

**Zoaria Out~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! More like part2 of Chapter 3 but... So Nova's about to snap... and we're going to get a turtle in the next installment, that's a promise!**

**Enjoy some cussing, a small fight scene and Mikey references!**

The bike came to a slow, rolling halt at the side of the street. It burned Nova to the core that she couldn't find the black car. There were too many in the city just like it and Nova wasn't about to start breaking every window in just to see if Calypso was in there. Taking off her skull ornate helmet, Nova took a deep breath and sighed, hanging her head low. She looked up towards her shop, surprised she had even stopped by at her work at all. With a small sigh, Nova cut the engine and walked inside somberly, making sure to flip the sign to closed before walking over to her counter desk.

Nova plopped onto her computer chair and fired it up. She figured the internet may have some answers as to who this Bishop was. As Nova lazily reached into her jacket's front pocket for her smokes, she took out a card instead. Nova stared at it as though it were some kind of alien until it hit her, "...Carl...nah, Mikey. Yea.. the turtle guy." Flipping the card over to find a 'Call Me' with a wink emote drawn into the back of the card, a ghost of a smile graced Nova's face. She set the card down next to her and pulled out what she had been searching for. Nova pulled out a cigarette and placed it onto her lips then reached in yet again for her lighter. With the flick of her thumb, she lit up the lung dart and took a large drag, exhaling slowly to help calm her frazzled nerves.

As the computer loaded, Nova took the cig out of her mouth and let it rest a moment in her grip as she picked up the calling card yet again, snorting at the goofy character on the front. A ping from her computer made her look up and saw a message waiting for her on the screen. Nova stared at it, reluctant to do anything about the notice. She hadn't even connected to Google yet and her computer was already sending her messages. Nova slowly placed the cigarette back into her mouth and pulled out her phone, catching herself ready to speed dial Calypso out of habit.

"Fuck…" Nova growled, yanking the derm from her mouth yet again and snuffing it into a cup. She slammed the phone down onto the desk rather harshly and grabbed the mouse, clicking on the message icon as furiously as she could, "The fuck do you want?!" Immediately a voice shot out of the speakers, causing Nova to jump in her chair and swear loudly as a distorted voice rang out in the small waiting lobby,

"Don't think for a moment that I didn't notice you in the parking lot Miss Sparks. You will do well to mind your business or extensive measures will be taken to ensure you steer clear of my path. Rest assured Miss Summers is in good hands. Have a good evening."

Nova stood frozen for what seemed like forever. Cold chills were running up and down her spine at the threat of the message. For the first time in a long time, Nova was drawing up a blank. What was she supposed to do? The sound of scratching noises broke her out of her trance as she shot her head towards the door. There were a group of Purple Dragons whispering, trying to break into a shop and they have yet to see her. Nova both sneered in rage and grinned in satisfaction, "Yes… come on in… I'm dying to blow off some steam…" Nova quickly set the screen on sleep mode and slipped under her desk just as the door's lock clicked open.

"Dude some of the lights are on… are you sure?"

"Shut up. This shop's been getting pretty popular in the last few years with motorcycle owners. It's about time we gave the owner some Purple Dragon hospitality."

Nova grinned maliciously while she waited for the small group to pass her. After she counted five, she grit her teeth. She couldn't take on five at once but Nova would be damned if she let a single scumbag get away with breaking into her shop. Nova glanced up at her desk and grabbed the first thing she found - a stapler - and sprung up when group had their back turned to her, now trying to pick the lock to her workshop.

"Surprise mother fucker!" Nova sprang up and whacked the guy closest to her with the back of the stapler, effectively knocking him out for the time being. The other four thugs jumped; one of them screamed in surprise and wall flowered rather quickly, throwing up his hands in surrender, "I didn't do it!"

The tallest and largest of the group, marking himself in Nova's eyes as the ring leader, rolled his eyes at his comrade, "Don't be such a fucking coward Tim…" he averted his attention to Nova and scowled at her, "who the fuck are you?"

Nova scoffed at the man and tossed the stapler behind her shoulder, letting it clatter loudly to the tile floor, "The real question to you bastards," while she spoke, Nova took out another cigarette and lit it up, taking a drag before she continued to speak, "is who da fuck ya think ya are breakin' into mah shop…" Nova let the smoke out of her nostrils, giving her the effect of looking like an angry bull. The Purple Dragon leader was unfazed and grinned as he cracked his neck loudly, looking his best to be intimidating and puffed out his chest, "Well ain't that just my luck? Since you're already here, let's make this short and sweet. Your shop here's been doing pretty damn well the past couple years. The Boss thinks it's only fair ya start giving us protection money...for safety reasons."

At the mention of the guy's 'boss' Nova couldn't imagine anyone else other than Hun being at the root of this problem. Nova snarled at the group as she took the cigarette from her mouth and gave it a soft flick to shake off some ashes gathering at the tip, "I don't serve yer kind. Get out."

"Or what," the leader sneered, "call the cops?"

Nova chuckled as she returned the coffin nail back to her lips and took a large drag, exhaling a large amount of smoke as she cracked her neck, ready to fight, "Honey, you're the one who's going to call the heat for help if you don't fucking leave."

"...You're bluffing. The hell are you gonna do lady?"

A shark like grin spread across Nova's face as her rusty brown eyes exploded with a mix of fury and amusement, "Boy I'll hit you so hard you'll be dialing nine-ten. Get OUT of my shop!"

"This is stupid! Get her!"

Nova plucked the cigarette out of her mouth, the maniacal grin never leaving her face, "Shit I'll never finish a drag at this rate…" As soon as the nearest gangster got close to her, Nova stabbed the lit end of her cig onto his bare shoulder. The thug yelped in pain as he instinctively grabbed his arm in pain from the small burn. Nova took the opportunity to sucker punch him into his jaw, knocking the poor guy out. The man whom she knocked out with the stapler was starting to get up, cradling his head from his earlier injury. Nova stepped back to grab her computer chair and roared as she swung it around and lifted it up, throwing it onto the struggling man, "Stay down punk ass!"

The chair collided straight onto the guy's back making him cry out in pain. Nova chuckled as the two left standing faltered in their advancement towards her. Nova held up her hands in the boxing positions her father had been so hell bent on her learning all those years ago, "Come on," but if he could see her now, his heart would break, "I'll teach ya bastards not to fuck with me...I ain't going down without a fight against you Purple Dragon scum. Not this time…"

**Huh... Nova doesn't fight very fair :\**

**I don't expect her to anyway. Nova broke D: Cal's not there to calm her down like usual .n. **

**Next episode! What's happening with Cal? Where has Bishop taken her and what does he have her working on? Will someone come to Nova's aid...or to the Purple Dragons'? **

**WHERE IS THE NIGHTWATCHER :U **

**Next time folks!**

**Zoaria Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOT WOOT! I promise I haven't abandoned my other stories, I just had major plans for the next coming chapters in this story. I'm still debating on who to pair Anna/Nova with. I'm not even sure how I WANT the relationship to be but it will be deep... If you guys have any suggestions, I'm open to them. I had intended for it to be Raph...but then I thought of Donnie... and then Mikey... I would say Leo, but I don't think Leo would be able to handle Nova's foul language all the time xD Not to mention her temper...he's got Raph to deal with already. =w= ' **

**Things are going to get a little intense and this story is taking a turn that I originally didn't intend to happen. However I think that adding Bishop is going to make things interesting. He's definitely a villain that makes everyone go, "Oh...CRAP...Shit just got real!" Shredder tends to be the cliche bad guy...so why not let him make an entrance...later. Can't have TMNT without ol' Shred-Head now, can we? :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is going to be what leads Nova to create what I named this story after! The Blaze Guard! Perhaps a slogan is in order? Any ideas? :D I've got a few! Next few chapters will be longer, that's a guaranteed promise! **

Nova waited until the ring leader got close enough for her to lash out at. She swung a hard right hook, gritting her teeth when the guy blocked her punch. Remembering her training with her father and from her time in the gym, Nova instinctively used her free arm to guard herself with, and managed to block the guy's jab to her gut. The two combatants took a half step away from each other to regather their stance and go at it once again. The Purple Dragon pulled the same punch and rather than meeting him halfway, Nova ducked low. Stepping rather close to the man's personal space, Nova launched an uppercut to the gut which made the Purple Dragon cough out and gag in pain, shocked that Nova had landed a hit on him.

It didn't take long for Nova to remember that the leader wasn't the only thug in the shop as the last man standing took advantage of having Nova's back turned to him and grabbed her into a full Nelson. Nova panicked and violently thrashed out, doing what she could to break out of the hold. A fist came unexpectedly was smash into her gut, making her gag and cry out in shock. Nova could barely register that she was getting beat on until the leader stopped for a moment to take a breather and had been ruthlessly thrown onto the floor.

Nova laid still for a moment, her mind screaming at her body to respond to her command: Get up and fight! Just as Nova was struggling to get up and grasp her bearings, a hand grabbed her by the already short hair she had and tilted her head back to face the Purple Dragon leader. A smug grin was on his ugly mug, "Too bad you're not cooperating. You're not half bad for a bat shit crazy bitch. Coulda' made one hell of a Dragon there though. Better luck next time, Sweetheart."

It was like a switch was turned on.

Nova's eyes widened; the click of the switchblade barely registered in her ears; she hated that. She hated that name. Nova slowly looked over at the leader who refused to relinquish his hold on her hair and held his blade close to the fabric of her shirt. Her gaze was like ice, causing the hoodlum to falter for a moment but regained his composure and lowered the knife a bit, "What?" he barked at her.

Nova blinked slowly, her voice low and dangerous, "Call me that again...I dare you."

The guy snorted, "What a bat shit crazy bitch?"

"No…" another slow blink from Nova was beginning to make the guy feel uneasy and it was visible to see, "the other thing."

"...Sweetheart?"

Nova snatched his wrist holding the blade and pressed as hard as she could, making the guy drop the knife. Nova did her best not to flinch as the tip of the blade ghosted down her stomach and dropped next to her knee onto the floor. She waited for the object to clatter and pressed harder on the guy's wrist, making him release her hair. Nova could hear the leader's comrades murmur in the background, "This chick's a freak…" "Should we help him?" "I don't wanna go near that psycho!" "She's just a girl, we can take her." "Fuck that, she's got more chairs close to her!" "Don't be such a chicken shit!" "Bite me. I'm not going near her."

Suddenly Nova was all over the guy; she had pushed the leader onto his back and clambered over him, ruthlessly punching him wherever he wasn't covering with his hands and arms. He screamed out to his buddies who finally came to his rescue, yanking off a now wild Nova. She thrashed about, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"This bitch is more trouble than she's worth! Shut her up and let's get out of here!"

Before Nova knew it, she was on the floor with unconscious Purple Dragons laying around her. It took a moment for her to realize that no one was holding her down. Nova bolted up from her spot to see the back of someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"You…" Nova ground out, sounding more irritable than thankful as she should have.

"Yer welcome." The figure grunted, clearly displeased with the amount of respect Nova was showing him. Nova frowned as she slowly got up from her spot, clutching at her sides from the hits she had received while she had gone psycho on the Purple Dragons, "Should I be thankful? You haven't apologized for punching me last time I saw you. The fuck you think you are? What kind of Nightwatcher are you?"

Nightwatcher sighed in agitation as he turned to face Nova, "That's the thanks I get fer savin' yer life? They were either gonna kill ya or rape ya. Probably both. Yer welcome."

Nova scowled at him, the knowledge of what could have happened burned her to the core. After all these years she still wasn't strong enough. Oh how that too burned deep within.

"Fuck you. I had it under control, asshole!" As much as Nova tried to deny it, the truth was seeping in harder than she would have liked to admit. It must have been pretty obvious because the Nightwatcher laughed. He laughed.

"Keep thinking that to yerself Sweetheart. Just be glad I was in the neighbor…" The Nightwatcher was cut off as he was forced to jump back from what could have been a kick to the head, "HEY! The fuck's yer problem!?"

Nova snarled at him, her eyes wild with rage, "Don't call me that I ain't nobody's sweetheart," she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I don't need this shit from anybody I already got my own fuckin' problems! If it weren't for Cal being so fucking smart she wouldn't have been kidnapped by some god-damn Bishop! You're wasting my time I've got someone to find so why don't you fucking leave?! Get out of my shop!"

Faster than Nova could register, Nightwatcher had grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her rather harshly, bellowing back at her. As Nova was so close, she peered into the sliver of the Nightwatcher's visor. A dash of red and a pair of the most golden amber eyes she had ever seen pierced straight into her rusty brown was all she could see as the Nightwatcher's rumbling voice shook her to the core with how loud he seemed to roar,

"Would ya stop yellin at me fer two goddamn minutes?! I saved ya life and dis is how ya thank me?! Da fuck is ya problem!? It's just a goddamn name ya fuckin' psycho! It's people like you that remind me why I hate humans so goddamn much sometimes! I'm tryin' ta do ya a favor an' ya shove it back in mah face! I just wanna fuckin' help!"

With that, the Nightwatcher set Nova down, having picked her up by the arms and continued to shake her senseless until common sense once again grabbed a hold of his brain. He quickly set her down and let go as though she had been poisonous to him by simply touch.

Nova stared at the Nightwatcher, listening to his words and stared dumbfounded as each one plucked on every heart string. No one had ever yelled at her in years. The last time she got yelled at, she had been six years old and superglued her father's jeans together out of curiosity. Tears began prickling at the corners of her eyes and quickly Nova tried to blink them away as she took a shuddering breath, "I'm sorry…"

The apology had come out so weak and so softly that the Nightwatcher did a double take as he had looked away as though in shame of his actions. Silence fell between the two before it was broken with the sound of the cop's siren whooping down the block. Nova bolted for the door to her shop and opened it wide. She looked back at the Nightwatcher, who was right on her tail and slipped in when she made enough room for him to get through. Nova quickly closed the door behind her and went straight for the front entrance of her shop, allowing the cops to do their job.

"We got calls reporting a disturbance from this location. What happened here?" One of the cops, a young one about her age, asked Nova as politely and with as much authority as he could muster. Nova pointed at the still unconscious Purple Dragons on the floor, one of them starting to stir. She cleared her throat before she trusted herself to speak, keeping her tone clear with rage as she regarded the group on the ground, "These clowns thought they could break into my store while I was still here. I was closing up for the day when they busted in and demanded protection money. I refused. They attacked. I beat the crap out of them."

The officer whistled, but looked up at Nova suspiciously, "All by yourself miss?"

Nova frowned at the officer, crossing her arms as she rose a brow at him, "Yes," she made sure to sound offended because in truth she was, "that a problem, sir? My daddy was a boxer, you bet your badge he taught me how. They messed with the wrong woman." Nova grinned widely as the officer leaned away from Nova warily. He merely nodded and gained his partner's attention, "I'll call some back up to get these guys out of here. They were grinding her for protection money."

"Alright. Go ahead. This one's awake. I'll get him…" The young cop's partner turned down to the Purple Dragon who was struggling to get up and helped him to his feet, while cuffing the gangster's hands behind his back, "You have the right to remain silent…"

Nova locked up her shop as soon as more help had arrived and she had answered all of the police officers' questions. With a sigh of relief, Nova sat on one of the chairs in the waiting area and rubbed her hands against her face, "Finally...fuck… askin' a million questions."

"How come you didn't tell them?"

Nova looked up to see the Nightwatcher sitting on the desk facing towards her. She glared at him for a moment, "'Cause you…" Nova paused for a moment and looked away, refusing to look at him as she closed her eyes, "...you saved my life...they could have killed me and I didn't care if they did. I was just...so angry…"

"Not that. About your friend." Nova looked up to find the Nightwatcher standing right in front of her. She jumped a bit, her eyes wide with surprise. She hadn't even heard him move; was he a ghost or something?

Nova frowned as she looked up at him, "What are they gonna do? Look for her?" Nova scoffed, "All they ever do is pick up the trash you leave behind. They never get anywhere in time. I bet ya money someone called while they were at the door trying to pick the lock to my store."

The Nightwatcher's head tilted to the side, "You didn't call em?"

"Hello no," Nova scoffed, "I can take care of myself, I don't need the popo looking out for me. Where were they when my Dad…." Nova cut herself off before she went off into a rant. She looked away sharply, taking a huge breath of air and stopped herself from saying anything else. Nova took a moment to suppress the memories before she trusted herself to speak any further and looked back up at the Nightwatcher, "..." she stared up at him intently as though trying to find the answer to her problems inside of his helmet as she spoke slowly, "...Can you help me?"

Nightwatcher waited a moment, as though contemplating to answer and before he knew it, he nodded slowly, "Ain't that why I'm here?"

Nova couldn't fight the smile that crept on her face as she sighed, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. With shaky legs, Nova stood up and walked over to her desk, pulling out her pack of cigarettes and slowly took a drag from the stick she quickly placed onto her lips the moment it lit up. Nova picked up her computer chair and set it back into place, sitting down on it as she took a moment for her nerves to calm down. With a small whine indicating that Nova's earlier stress had returned, she woke up her computer and sighed heavily as she found the voice file was ready to replay,

"I live with my roommate Cal. She's been my only friend since we were kids… She's an elementary teacher at one of the local schools but she's a wicked scientist, computer genius, engineer maniac. To pay off her college loans and help me with rent, she makes stuff to sell to top companies. She recently made a learning AI program that she was going to sell a medical industry but the government got wind of it and wanted in on the action. Cal shot em straight down. Today someone named 'Bishop' kidnapped her from the parking lot I was supposed to pick her up from in a black Ford with no plates and tinted windows. I know this because I saved the voicemail Cal left me. She got some of the conversation to me...she's smart like that...they totaled her phone and threw it out. I got here to see if I could track this bastard myself… but I got this when I fired up my computer…" Nova hesitated a moment before she clicked the play button.

Again the distorted voice popped out of her computer, once again making Nova jump in her chair slightly. Nova nursed her cigarette and hung her head low when the messaged finished. The entire time the Nightwatcher had remained silent until the recording was finished. A small sigh escaped him as he reached for his helmet, "Well I got good news and bad news lady. The good news is that I can help ya and I got just the guys to bring in for this mess. The bad news is," Nova looked up and as the Nightwatcher removed his helmet, Nova dropped her cigarette onto the floor, her eyes widening in shock from what was being revealed to her, "life is going to get fuckin' weird for ya."

"...What...What the fuck?!"

**Hah! Well that was fun! I think Nova hasn't spoken that much in one go before. Lol. Anyway! Looks like the guys will be gaining a new friend :) How will everyone take it that Raphael revealed himself so quickly? **

**Personally, if this were on the show, I think Leonardo's patience meter would break. **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy 2015 everyone! I'm finally back and ready to crank out chapters! I've got a lot of free time next week as I'll only be working three days next week (boooo!) However in between job hunting I'll be writing like no one's buisness for you all. Hope your New Years was awesome! Here's a Blaze Guard update for ya'll!**

Nova let out a yelp as she stumbled back, falling onto her computer chair and flailing her arms to try and gain some kind of balance before she fell into the seat. She couldn't understand what she was seeing. Right before her very eyes was the Nightwatcher with his helmet off and he wasn't even human. He had green skin, a rounded snout where a nose should be and a red bandana over a set of blazing amber eyes. Nova continued to swear until she was able to stand back up again and look at the Nightwatcher. What ever he was, he sure didn't look too pleased to see Nova having a mini panic attack in front of him. Nova stared at the Nightwatcher, a little dumbfounded, until she found her voice to speak,

"I'm not having an acid trip am I?"

The Night Watcher's eyes widened a bit before a large grin flared across his face as he tilted his head back and let out a bark of laughter, "That's a new one," he chuckled and nodded at Nova, "Nah you ain't trippin'. I'm da real deal Princess."

Nova scrunched up her nose at the nickname, "My name isn't 'Princess' it's Nova." A frown set on her face at the snort the Nightwatcher failed to hold back, "Fine what's your name then Mr. Nightwatcher?" She sneered at him.

"Raph," Nightwatcher, now Raph, spun his helmet in his hands before placing it on Nova's desk and lifting himself up to sit on the edge. Nova took a deep breath and pulled out another cigarette from her jacket only to find that the box had been smashed in the fight. Nova grumbled as she tossed the pack into the trash, "Goddamnit…" Nova growled to herself as she plopped down on her computer chair, scooting away from Raph while keeping her eyes to him. Raph frowned at the action and sneered, "I ain't gonna bite ya know."

"Shut up," Nova huffed in annoyance, her voice a little high as she slammed her hands open palm into the computer chair's armrests, "give me a moment to realize that I'm not crack and convince myself that you're real!" Nova turned away from Raph's angry glare and opted to staring at the floor, occasionally looking back up at him to see that no matter how many times she looked away and back, Raph was still there and very real.

With another large intake of breath Nova slowly swiveled the chair to face Raph and looked up to make eye contact with him. So many questions where firing off in Nova's head that she didn't know what to say first. It took a great deal of effort to find the one Nova wanted to voice without stumbling into an interrogation,

"How do you know this guy?" Nova breathed softly. Raph seemed to grumble in reluctance as he shrugged and looked away, "It's a long story. I can ya though that Bishop is a complicated guy but he's got one goal in mind: Protect the Earth from Alien Invasion. He works for the government, like you said, and he's very hard to find. If he wanted yer friend's techno stuff when she wouldn't hand it over herself, makes damn sense he would just up and take her away. I bet ya Bishop's already got her job covered too so it seems like she up and left the state - not even went missing. That audio is meant ta scare ya into submission. He wants ya to forget dis eva' happened." Raph sighed as he looked at his helmet and stared into the visor, "I've dealt with him before because he was trying to wipe us out, thinking me and my bros where aliens. We're not."

Another round of questions went off in Nova's head. Brothers? Aliens? Submission? Forcing to forget? Nova held her tongue for a moment before forming the right question. Again another feat as she was already on the verge of exploding into another rage - this time out of fear. There was so much that Nova didn't understand right now and there weren't enough answers. Calypso always had the answers but she wasn't here right now. She was in the hands of the government by some psycho. Nova sighed as she brought her hands to her temples and began to massage them gently, "Okay," her head was beginning to hurt really bad, "what are you then if yer not an alien?"

"I'ma turtle. A mutant turtle."

Nova peaked up at Raph and snorted, "You don't look like one. Probably yer outfit…" with a loud sigh Nova stood up from her chair, "I need a drink."

"You look like ya need one," Raph grinned to himself and picked his helmet back on over his head, "Get some rest. I'll come back in a couple days with some help."

A couple days? Nova spun around and immediately began to protest, "A couple days?! My best friend - who's like my sister - had been kidnapped by some government psycho and you want me to wait!? Calypso needs me right now!"

Raph drew a breath to argue but exhaled sharply as he turned around, waving Nova off as he grumbled under his breath, "Shit I kind see Leo's point right now."

Nova snarled at Raph as he made for the door, "I'm not waiting two days when my friend needs me now!"

Raph spun around on his heel to face Nova again as he barked at her in an almost commanding voice, "You ain't got a choice lady! It's not like you can find this bastard down the fucking street on Hudson or somethin! If he wants yer friend's technology crap he's gonna keep her alive so she can work for him properly. She'll be fine. Bishop wouldn't hurt another human being. It's what he doesn't understand he's willing to put under a scalpel!"

Nova opened her mouth to say something else but was stopped short as Raph stormed out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. She stared out after him, glued to the spot with a single question going through her head:

What now?

The silence was so deafening it nearly crushed Nova as she slowly moved around the office. Without another word to even herself, Nova left her shop locking it up behind her, she went straight home.

Sleeping was futile. Nova sat on the couch in the living of her and Calypso's apartment, staring into the black TV screen with a cigarette in her hand. By the time Nova moved from her spot to get a drink it was already dawn. Nova noticed how the apartment lit up through the curtain drawn windows and stared past the grey window drapes in astonishment. Then it hit her.

Nova looked around her apartment frantically in a daze, "Cal?" She bolted from the living room and down the small hallway nearly ripping the door to Calypso's room open. Nova took two steps in before she stared at her friend's neatly made twin size bed before her. The lilac sheets adorned with cream colored butterflies embroidered on the hem of the duvet was practically ironed onto the memory foam mattress hidden underneath. Nova rusty eyes raked over the dainty room that screamed 'Calypso's gone'. There was no Calypso sitting on her Grandmother's floral printed vanity set fixing up her hair in old fashioned rollers that gave Calypso's hair that perfect wave. Neither was she on the pastel pink leather recliner that was so precious to her, reading a novel or going through her gradebook. Last but not least, there was no Calypso sitting on her bed drinking a cup of her favorite tea.

Nova bit in the end of her cigarette so hard that it effectively made it useless. She could practically hear her best friend's voice ringing in her ears,

'Zorana Sparks don't you dare bring that thing in here! Smoking is bad for you anyhow, I do wish you'd stop smoking so much!'

With a grunt Nova spun on her heel, doing her best to ignore the sting of tears, and yanked the cigarette out of her mouth. She stomped all the way into the kitchen and flipped the faucet on, leaning her forearms on the edge of the kitchen sink and stabbed the lit end into the water. Nova kept the cigarette there, watching the stick wilt under the pressure of the water.

What now?

(Meanwhile in the underbelly of New York City)

Donatello sighed to himself as he brought the coffee close to his snout, wafting in the scent of the black aroma that had a hint of cinnamon he decided to experiment with. It smelled good and after a tiny sip, the purple banded ninja turtle confirmed that it tasted good too. Cinnamon sticks seemed to be a better alternative to dumping spoonfuls of sugars into his morning dose of caffeine. If not healthier in the long run.

A small groan in the distance reminded Donatello what had happened last night. Raphael had returned home late, again, and dressed in his old Nightwatcher. Although it was okay for Raphael to keep his gear it didn't necessarily mean he should go back to crime fighting on his own. Master Splinter had given Raphael permission to wear it solely as a way to cover himself up when he went out riding on the Shell Cycle should Raphael need some space. Raphael had come barging in last night talking about some girl who'd gotten kidnapped and that was as far as he got before Leonardo was his case without further explanation.

The argument seemed to last for hours and Donatello had retreated to his lab to get away from all of the yelling. Long story short Master Splinter had to intervene, again, and sent both Leonardo and Raphael to mediation. Judging by the soft, annoyed sighs coming from the dojo, Raphael was getting restless and Leonardo was becoming annoyed by Raphael's fidgeting.

Donatello sighed yet again as he shook his head. Leonardo had come back from South America a year ago and one would think that after the Winters incident, those two would have gotten along by now. The terrapin genius scrunched up his beak as he backtracked on that though: in fact there are several instances throughout their lives that should have helped ease the tension between the two by now. Donatello guessed it was within their nature.

A large yawn shook Donatello out of his thoughts as he looked over at the cot in his lab. Mikey had crawled in there last night to escape the shouting as well and ended up falling asleep on Donatello's cot rather than his own room. Donatello smiled to himself - although he didn't any sleep last night due to Mikey taking his spot - he was glad to see that Mikey woke up with his trademark grin,

"Mornin' Don."

"Good morning Mikey. Sleep well enough?" Donatello asked politely before taking a careful swig of his coffee, enjoying the warmth of the liquid as it went down his throat.

Mikey stood up the cot and came out into a full stretch, reaching high towards the ceiling as he let out another big yawn. He made a smacking sound with his mouth before turning his head side to side, cracking out any kinks in his neck as per his morning routine, "Totally. Are they still at it?"

Donatello sighed for a third time as he plopped himself on his computer chair and faced towards the computer tower, fishing his headset out of a box as he began to get ready for his daily routine, "Sort of. They've gone down to grunting at each other like a couple of cavemen."

It was Mikey's turn to sigh, although in agitation, as he sat down by Donatello and used a turned up crate to sit on, "Dude Leo's been back nearly a year now. You think they'd get along by now."

"That's what I was thinking…" Donatello grumbled to himself as he finally managed to untangle his headset from the box and set it around his neck. He turned towards the computer tower and flipped a switch, waiting patiently as the motherboard hummed to life and the screens before him flickered on. Mikey watched the screens blinked on and stole a glance at his immediate older brother, "Dude can I tell you something?"

Donatello hummed as he sipped his coffee, "Sure." Mikey hesitated before a smug grin spread across his face, "I met this chick a while ago -" He stopped as Donatello choked on his coffee in shock. Mikey kept his grin up as Donatello took a moment to recollect himself before whispering harshly, "What exactly do you mean by that?!"

Mikey snickered as he shrugged his shoulders, "Calm your shell bro, she didn't see my face. I was wearing that stupid Cowabunga Carl thing on my head. Remember I told you a while ago that the van was having a problem?"

Donatello nodded, "Oh right. You came home one day after a birthday party saying the van was in need of service. Seriously it's a miracle you haven't driven that thing into the ground yet, you tend to be a bit of a reckless driver." Mikey shrugged it off as he leaned back against his carapace on the wall, crossing his legs to sit indian style on the crate, "Whatever. So back to what I was saying," the grin came back on Mikey's face, "I was leaving the party right? And the van wouldn't start. This chick came up and helped me out. Dude - this babe was smoking even though I usually don't care for short hair on a girl. She had like crazy short hair, like dude short. She had on these aviators and even though cigarettes smell nasty - she looked like a total badass babe. She was really nice though. Had a nasty bruise on her stomach though when she dove into the van. Her name was Ana. If it weren't for her I would have been stranded until you came to pick my sorry shell up."

Donatello inwardly frowned at the 'bruise' part of the story, "Why did she have a bruise on her?" Mikey shrugged, "She said she fell. I don't buy it but I wasn't gonna pry into her personal life. She kept calling me Carl until I told her to call me Mikey."

"You gave her your name?!" Donatello slammed the mug down on the side table, whipping a shocked and disbelieving glare at his little brother. Out of all the foolish things he could do this had to be one of the most reckless things.

Mikey put his hands up in surrender, "Dude, chill! Like I said she didn't see my face! I kept my helmet on! Besides it's only my nickname. I wasn't like, 'Hey there babe my name's Michelangelo Hamato what's your number?' As cool as it would have been to pick up a chick for once, I'm not that stupid. And my name's not Carl. It was gettin on my nerves," Mikey pointed at Donatello in a nearly accusing way, "and don't get on my case about names!" With a small cough, Mikey cleared his throat as he put a hand to the side of his head, pulling off a nearly perfect imitation of Donatello's voice, "Hello this is Donnie, your friendly IT Tech support here, how can I help you today?"

Donatello grumbled as he shoved his headphones in place, turning his glare onto the screens as he clicked on his keyboard and answered the incoming call, "Good Morning this is Donnie your friendly IT Tech Support here - how can I help you?" To his side, Mikey was making a face to which Donatello responded by flipping his middle finger towards the younger brother. This made Mikey chortle as he got up from the crate and waved to Donatello and left the lab to allow Donatello space to work for the next four to five hours.

"_Hey… um. I called ya a while ago and you did a pretty good job helping me out. I was wondering if you could help me out again."_

Donatello hummed into the mic in confirmation as he looked at the caller ID. In truth all the numbers looked the same sometimes so that compliment was thrown out there all the time, "Sure thing! Who am I helping today?"

"_No...Ana. Zorana."_

"Alright Zorana. That's an interesting name," Keep the conversation light to keep the customer happy, "What can I help you with today?"

A tired sigh sounded at the customer's end and Donatello waited patiently until Zorana spoke up, "_Is there a way...to track a message that's been sent to me?"_

"Hmm...Usually ma'am. Did someone send you a file that you think may corrupt your computer?"

Donatello straightened in his chair. It wasn't often that he got somewhat of a decent task. Usually Donatello was working with people who couldn't understand the concept that they needed to give their computer a source of power before it could even turn on.

"_Well...the thing is I already opened it...I don't want to delete it because I want to know if there's a way to find out where it came from. I'm not that computer savvy….usually it's my...it's my friend who does this stuff for me...but she's...gone."_

Donatello couldn't help but notice how distressed Zorana sounded. It was as though she was thoroughly depressed and this 'message' she's so keen on tracking seemed of importance. There had to be something bigger at work here. Donatello dropped the 'customer service' facade as he sighed and spoke normally, offering comfort as best he could through his voice alone, "If there's a link you can send me I'll see what I can do okay? Do you have a clue as to who sent it to you? Opening up messages from unknown senders are known to cause viruses or open up gateways for people to hack into your systems. I'll run a diagnostics on it before I open it up."

"_Sure… do I send it to the email on the business card?"_

"Yes that'd be the one. Do you know who sent you the message?" Donatello inquired again. There was a moment of silence on the other end before the woman on the other end sighed, "_Yeah… his name's Bishop."_

Two things happened simultaneously. Donatello's froze as his blood seemed to run ice cold at the mention of Bishop's name while his message box dinged to symbolize that he had a message. Donatello stared at the inbox for a moment, frozen with fear at what it could contain. How stupid of a move that was to make. That message could have a tracking system on that and if Donatello opened it up right now, he and his family could be in major trouble. Just as soon as he froze, Donatello sprang to life as he began to firewall his systems and prepared his computer to open that file. He pulled out his laptop, waking it rudely from his hibernation as he set it in his lap and pulled out a usb cable to hook up his laptop and his computer. Donatello muttered to himself as his six fingers flew across the keyboards.

"Just hang on a moment ma'am, I'm running a scan on the message to make sure it's not infected with a virus." Donatello barely remembered to speak as Zorana was about to ask him if everything was alright. The brainy turtle made sure his systems were at their full capacity and the scan was done within a matter of minutes. Donatello heaved a sigh of relief as he found no tracking system on the file but that didn't mean he was out of the fire just yet. Donatello moved the file out of his main computer and onto his laptop by transferring the files. He then ran a full scan on his computer to make sure there were traces left of Bishop's message on there before moving to his laptop. The process was lengthy and Donatello was counting his stars that Zorana was being a very patient women right now.

Donatello ran another scan this time on his laptop to make sure that the file wasn't infected - better safe than never to double check your work. As soon as Donatello was satisfied that half of the danger was over, he hovered the mouse over the file and cleared his throat, "Zorana, ma'am, if it's alright with you I'll need to open the file. Do I have your permission to look at it?"

"_Sure."_

A double-click later, Donatello was cringing at the sound of the distorted voice. While it played, Donatello worked on trying to locate where the message was sent from. As expected, Donatello's search came up fruitless. There were so many codes and signals trying to thwart him from finding the course right away. This would take some time to crack and find out what Bishop was up to this time. By the sound of it, Bishop took this poor lady's friend and Zorana was probably feeling a little lost as to what to do.

With a sad sigh, Donatello cleared his throat, "Miss?"

"_Anything…?"_

She sounded so hopeful. Donatello closed his eyes as he felt a heavy weight crush his heart. This needed to be addressed with the others as soon as possible, "I'm sorry…." a heavy sigh made Donatello nearly moan in distress. He didn't want to tell the lady he couldn't help. Slowly his guilt and his moral got the better of him, "I...can't …. track the signal right away. It's going to take some time. Is there a number I can reach you at? I'll give you a call in a couple of days to let you know what I come up with okay?"

"_...Y...You're not gonna tell the police?"_

Donatello found himself smiling at that, "Ma'am I'm guessing you may have tried already if you're calling an IT guy for help rather than the authorities." A small huff of a chuckle came through the line as Zorana grumbled, "_I guess you got a point...are you okay with helpin' me out?"_

Donatello hummed in agreement as he closed up his laptop, ready to run into the 'living room' of the lair, "Yes I am. Email me your contact information and I'll get back to you as soon as I can alright?"

"_Sure... I'll send it now. Thanks… this means a lot to me. Donnie right?"_

He wasn't sure why he was blushing, but Donatello chuckled sheepishly at the now happy tone in Zorana's voice, "Y...Yea. That's my name."

"_Thanks Donnie."_

"You're welcome. I'll call you back as soon as I can." Another round of goodbyes later, Donatello flung his headphones off and ran towards the common room with his laptop in his hands,

"Guys come quick! We've got a situation!"

**And so I have decided...that Zorana and Donnie will be the couple of this story x3 **

**I like Donnie... he's so geeky and adorable and honestly, how could you not adore him? Next chapter - the guys will get to meet Nova! Also there will be an insight as to exactly what's going on with Calypso! Until next time guys!**

**Zoraia out!**


End file.
